Du Shur'tugal Fricai
by WishingOnMyStar
Summary: This is a spin-off story of before the Inheritance Series, during the Golden Age of the Dragon Riders. It focuses on an elf, called Aieda, and a human named Bryn, both looking to join the ranks of the famous Dragon Riders... Rated T for later violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Oops! An awesome reviewer pointed out a mistake I made. Originally I wrote Vrael as a human, but then they pointed out that in the book he's supposed to be an elf. I double checked it and, as usual, the reviewer was right! So I changed it. I also changed the written age of the elf Dragon riders. It didn't make sense that the elves would be twenty years older than the human riders when they only begin their training when they are ten years older. The rest of it is the same.**

**-Wish**

Chapter 1

Happiness

Aieda loved to sit among the trees. She loved to listen to the sounds of the forest, the squirrels in the trees, the deer on the ground, the birds in the sky, all to the familiar trickling of a stream and rustling of leaves. She loved her home in Ellesméra. The ancient wood was her true home, the place she felt safe and sheltered. Nowhere but Du Weldenvarden made her feel that way. But there was a great possibility it wouldn't last. Later that day, Aieda, like all elves her age, would be paraded by a collection of dragon eggs, each hoping one of them would hatch, making the lucky elf a Dragon Rider. That's how it'd happened with Aieda's older cousin, ten years ago. Now, he lived on Vroengard, the island-fortress of the Dragon Riders, only accessible by dragon back.

Aieda had mixed feelings. On one hand, she longed like all her friends, to be chosen by a dragon in its egg, and be awarded the prestigious honor. But she also didn't wish to leave the home she'd always known.

"If you are chosen by a hatchling, you will do your duty. If not, then you will join the thousands of children before you who've been turned down," Aieda's mother said, when Aieda had voiced her fear.

There was a hard rapping on the tree Aieda was nestled in. The young elf looked down and found her best friend, Mynar, standing at the tree's roots. Like Aieda, Mynar would also be processing past the dragon eggs. But Mynar didn't seem nearly as nervous as Aieda felt. Not that he showed much emotion at all. No elf did. Aieda's and Mynar's race lived so long, they couldn't afford blood feuds, so instead of risking one, there was a set of strict rules of Etiquette, that were taught to elf children from the moment they could speak the Ancient Language.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin!" Mynar called up, touching his forefingers to his lips. Aieda climbed down to the ground and returned his greeting with a short bow.

"Atra du evarínya ono varda," she replied, returning his gesture. Mynar smiled, his dark brown eyes dancing. Mynar looked like a typical male elf, smooth, delicate features, a stream-line body and face, and of course, pointed ears.

"Today's the day!" Mynar said, as they walked back towards the city proper. "Are you excited?"

"Nervous, is more like it," Aieda replied.

"Don't be. If they pick you, you'll have your cousin!"

"They'll pick you before me," Aieda pointed out. "You are the perfect elf for a Dragon Rider."

Mynar didn't reply. He just looked straight ahead, not really sure whether he wanted to leave, if Aieda wasn't. "We will do our duty, regardless of the outcome," Mynar said, firmly, reassuring himself as much as Aieda.

"Of course," Aieda replied. They walked through the streets of Ellesméra. She always found it interesting to look at the various houses, sung from the trees. They each reflected the elven spellcaster who created them, as well as the type of tree. Aieda's own house was small, but her entire family did not live in it. Her house wasn't like Tialdarí Hall, the ancestral home for King Evandar, and the rest of the Dröttning family. It still served its purpose, which was to provide shelter. In Aieda's house lived her mother, and her mother's mate, who was also Aieda's father, and Aieda. Eventually, Aieda and Mynar came to the Menoa Tree, where a company was already gathering to witness the selection. Riders, human and elf alike, were already standing around the tree, each holding a dragon egg. The colors of the eggs ranged from dark, murky brown, to glimmering yellow and gold. There were ten total. A little ways away, each of the ten riders' dragons lounged, watching the happenings. There was one red, one blue, five brown, one aqua, and two were green. They were all quite large, though the riders who held the eggs looked young. The elves looked no more than forty, and the humans looked as if they may be no more than thirty! Of the ten, only two were female, and they were both human. The humans looked odd. They seemed rougher, though their features had already begun to undertake the transformations that come to humans with dragons. Some of the boys had small tufts of hair covering their mouths or their jaws, but neither of the girls had any hair, other than on their heads. They all wore tunics and breeches in colors Aieda assumed matched their dragons' hides, and at their hips hung one of the famous swords, forged by Rhunön, the master elf blacksmith. The swords were the hues of each rider's dragon, and each held a precious stone at the end of the pommel, used for storing energy and magic. The swords were renown throughout Du Weldenvarden and the Broddring Kingdom. Every elf child longed to be chosen, if only to have the right to wield such a fine weapon.

Aieda and Mynar joined a line of young elves, all twenty years old, who were forming at the front of the crowd. There weren't many, only about 20 children in all of Du Weldenvarden. But there weren't usually many. To elves, children are the greatest sign of love, and are not created often.

A great thumping could be heard a way off. The crowd turned towards it, almost simultaneously. Through the gaps in the canopy, Aieda and the other elves saw glimpses of an enormous golden dragon, flying towards the Menoa Tree. Everyone knew; this dragon was the partner to the Leader of the Dragon Riders, Vrael.

The dragons on the other side of the Menoa Tree moved aside, clearing a large spot for Vrael and his dragon to land. The thumping grew louder, until it rang in Aieda's chest. The dragon descended and landed with a thud on the soft forest floor. The rider on its back dismounted. Vrael was large for an elf, muscular rather than streamline with black hair. He wore a tunic and breeches that matched his dragon's color, like his younger counterparts, and a flowing cloak that rippled as he jumped down from his dragon's back.

The gold dragon was enormous, larger than any of the others around him. His hide glimmered in the sunlight that penetrated the dense canopy of Du Weldenvarden. Not many knew his name; they just referred to him as Du Skulblaka Fricai, the Dragon Friend.

From the direction of Tialdarí Hall, King Evandar with his queen, Islanzadí, made their way into the circle around the Menoa Tree. Evandar left his queen a little ways into the circle, and walked forward to formally greet Vrael. The Leader of the Riders walked forward and touched his fingers to his lips saying, "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

"Atra du evarínya ono varda," King Evandar replied, repeating the gesture.

"Un mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," Vrael finished. The two smiled and clasped forearms. Queen Islanzadí stepped forward and curtsied gracefully. Vrael returned with a bow. They spoke in the Ancient Language a moment, before turning towards the crowd and the 20 young elves in the front.

"Welcome!" Vrael said, his voice ringing out over the crowd. The dragons behind him had turned their attention to Vrael and the elves. "Today, we hope to add a number of new Riders to the ranks of the Dragon Riders." He looked specifically at the young elves. "Hopefully, one or more of you, will have the honor of traveling to Vroengard to begin your training as a Dragon Rider, and eventually be appointed a full rider." He nodded to the younger riders who stepped out from the Menoa Tree and gently placed their eggs on the soft soil at its base, cradled in the protruding roots of the ancient, magical tree. The riders stepped back, forming a circle of equal spacing around the Menoa Tree, in front of the crowd.

One by one, each young elf paraded around the tree, pausing to pick up each egg for a moment, and then replace it, when it didn't hatch. Aieda was behind Mynar, towards the end of the line. There was only one other candidate behind Aieda, a tall, lanky male.

The first egg Aieda picked up was brown, the color of the soil it rested on. The egg didn't as much as wobble. The next one was sky blue. It didn't do anything either. Neither did the next green one, or the red one, or the orange one. Aieda was beginning to get worried. She was half way through and none of the eggs had even hinted at hatching. She went through another brown one and a midnight blue one, before coming to a brilliant, violet color egg. Something seemed to be drawing her forward. She picked it up. The egg felt warm to the touch. As Aieda ran her fingers over the vein in the egg, there was a tap on the egg. Aieda's eyes widened. Was this it?

Mynar, who was holding the next egg, looked over at Aieda with interest. The boy behind her in line had already replaced the egg and was standing behind her, watching her with a blank face. Everyone else had paused too and were watching her, including the female rider a few steps behind Aieda. Vrael, who'd joined his fellow rider, was watching with a curious expression, his head tilted slightly to one side.

The tapping grew louder, and then a crack appeared. Aieda quickly laid the egg back in the roots of the Menoa Tree, but crouched over it, excitedly. Vrael had walked forward and was standing just behind Aieda, along with King Evandar.

Normally, Aieda would've felt unnerved in the presence of such prominent figures, but her attention was focused entirely on the egg, which was now wobbling back and forth, only kept upright by the roots that nestled it. Anticipation rose over the crowd as another crack appeared, and then another, and another. Finally, with a big "snap", a piece broke off and a violet hatchling's head poked out. It rocked back and forth, struggling to get out of the rest of the shell until there was one final "crack" and the violet dragon rolled forward in a mass of wet wings, feet, and teeth.

Aieda gasped, excited and shocked. The dragon blinked a few times and turned a circle, looking up at the tree, and then at Vrael and King Evandar, before finally resting its eyes on Aieda.

"You know what comes next," Vrael whispered gently in the Ancient Language to Aieda. "Reach out and fulfill the spell, created after Du Fyrn Skulblaka." Aieda gently reached her hand out to the little dragon, who stared back at her with violet eyes, almost as dark as night. The dragon reached out its nose, smelling the proffered hand, and then, without warning, pressed its forehead against Aieda's palm.

Magical fire shot through Aieda's arm and she recoiled cradling the hand against her chest as she was knocked backward, into Vrael's arms. The Leader of the Dragon Riders caught her, holding her in strong hands, with a slight smile on his face. He gently helped Aieda stand and leaned her on the female rider's shoulder, who'd stepped forward to help. The violet hatchling was blinking, turning its head from side to side, and watching the people that moved around it. Vrael walked forward, gently holding his hand out to the hatchling, before picking it up and turning it over. The hatchling protested, squirming, until Vrael turned it back upright and nodded to his dragon, which was looking at the hatchling with great interest.

Vrael walked back to Aieda, who was now able to stand upright, but was still cradling her arm, and handed her the hatchling in her uninjured hand. The female rider stepped back and Vrael took Aieda's hand, where the new, silver gedwëy ignasia shone prominent on her palm. He held it up, showing it to the assembled, crying, "Behold! Shur'tugal Aieda, and the Violet Hatchling, son of Du Skulblaka Fricai."

Aieda was shocked. She had no idea her egg, her hatchling, was the son of Vrael's own dragon_. Your blood is of dragon kings! _She told the little hatchling, who tilted his head and gave off a sort of purring sound, before nestling into his new rider's arm. Vrael released Aieda's hand and turned to her smiling. "Kvetha Shur'tugal," he said softly.

The female dragon rider who'd helped Aieda before appeared at Vrael's elbow.

"Anya," Vrael said, addressing the female rider, "introduce Aieda to the dragons. We are almost done here." Anya nodded and motioned for Aieda to follow her. Aieda walked with Anya around the Menoa Tree and into the midst of the dragons. The hatchling in Aieda's hands perked his head up, looking around the ring of his kin. Each of the dragons extended its head forward, touching the hatchling with the tip of its nose as Aieda and Anya walked by. Some of the riders were wrapping eggs that hadn't hatched in cloth and securing them in a pouch on their saddles. Anya stopped at one of the green dragons, the smaller of the two. Aieda assumed it was female. Aieda began walking towards Anya, who was climbing onto the dragon's back, but the girl shook her head and motioned for her to continue. Aieda walked on, until she got to Du Skulblaka Fricai.

When she came upon the gold dragon, she gently lowered her hatchling and set him on the ground, in front of Du Skulblaka Fricai. Son greeted father with a nose touch.

'_Congratulations, young elf,'_ Du Skulblaka Fricai said.

_Congratulations to you, Du Skulblaka Fricai,_ Aieda replied.

'_Keep safe my kin_,' the dragon added.

_I will_, Aieda promised. She scooped up the hatchling and turned to go, but paused, and turned back. _What name should he carry?_

The gold dragon made what could only be described as a dragon laugh. '_Ilian,'_ he replied. _'Happiness.'_

Aieda smiled and nodded. She retreated back to Anya and her dragon.

"What is his name?" Anya asked.

Aieda looked down at the hatchling and smiled. "Ilian. Happiness."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. I had up to chapter 5 posted on .net so that's how much I'll post within the next couple of weeks. Don't forget to keep reviewing!**

**-Wish**

Chapter 2

As the Dragon Flies

"A good name," Anya replied. She jumped down, and bowed stiffly as Vrael walked down the center of the circle to his dragon. Aieda saw all the other Dragon Riders doing the same as Anya, so she copied them, automatically touching her fingers to her lips before checking her motions.

"You're riding back with me," Anya told her. "We'll be leaving soon, if you want to say goodbye to anyone." Aieda nodded and left, heading back towards the Menoa Tree.

Sure enough, Mynar stood under the tree, a hand resting gently on the millennia old trunk. He looked up when Aieda walked toward him, taking his hand off the tree.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin," he said, with dignity and indifference he'd never shown her before.

"Atra du evarínya ono varda," Aieda replied automatically. She winced.

"Un mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr." Mynar had only once finished the customary greeting to Aieda, with a third line. It was odd, hearing the respected ending, directed at her.

"I'm going to miss you," Aieda said quietly. Mynar stepped closer, reaching out a tentative hand to take Aieda's palm. She watched as he traced the new gedwëy ignasia on her left hand.

"How much did it hurt?" he asked.

"Remember when we fell from the top of the old oak when we were ten?" Aieda asked. Mynar nodded. "About ten times worse than that."

"You looked pale," Mynar commented. Aieda didn't reply. She just held out Ilian. Mynar took the young dragon and cradled him. "The son of Du Skulblaka Fricai. What did you name him?"

"Ilian," Aieda said.

Mynar chuckled bitterly. "Happiness. Something I will never know throughout my long years."

"Don't say that. You have your whole life ahead of you!"

"Yes," Mynar agreed, "but as of today, it will not include you."

Aieda snorted. "Me?" she scoffed. "What good would I've been? I would've only kept you from what's important."

"And what's important?" Mynar shouted. "Becoming a rider? I failed at that! The dragons didn't want me, they wanted you!" Ilian leapt from his arms and scampered up Aieda's leg to rest in her arms. "See?! Even the hatchling doesn't want me! You didn't even want to go!" He slammed his fist into the Menoa Tree. The tree rustled its leaves in protest, but Mynar came away with more harm done. His knuckles were bloodied and filled with dirt and bark. Aieda sighed and reached for his hand.

"I can do it myself!" he growled, like a wounded animal. He brushed most of the dirt and bark away and muttered, "Waíse heill".

"I can't change what's happened," Aieda said softly.

Mynar sighed. "I know you can't. Forgive me Aieda. I was wrong to blame you." He bowed a deep and humble bow.

Aieda smiled gently and pulled Mynar to an upright position. "There is nothing you can do that would make me hate you."

"I understand now, why the dragons chose you, and not me," Mynar said.

Aieda sighed. She placed her hand on Mynar's shoulder. "You are a gifted elf, fricai. You will succeed in whatever you do, whether you continue down the path of a warrior, or learn to master the Ancient Language as a spellcaster. I am sure, I will hear of your great deeds, even on Vroengard, and wherever my duties take me, we will meet again."

"And I am sure to hear of your great deeds, Aieda of Ellesméra, Rider of Ilian." He smiled and clasped Aieda's forearm, a gesture of fellowship, and a goodbye.

"Until we meet again," Aieda said, "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

"Atra du evarínya ono varda."

"Un mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," Aieda finished. She bowed and left, not daring to look back at her childhood friend.

"Finished?" Anya asked, when Aieda returned.

"Yes," Aieda replied firmly. She tentatively approached the green dragon.

_Well met dragon,_ she said to Anya's green dragon.

'_Well met young Rider_,' the dragon replied. It was obviously a female. _'I am called Nadine.'_

_And I am called Aieda._

'_My rider likes you Aieda. She hopes to be your friend._'

_I would be honored to have a friend as mighty and kind as Anya, and you, her dragon._

'_We will look out for you. Do not fear._' The dragon, Nadine, withdrew from Aieda's connection.

"Let's go," Vrael called. He and the rest of the Dragon Riders climbed into their saddles, pulling the straps tight around their legs.

"Here, grab my hand." Anya reached down to Aieda from the saddle, offering her hand. Aieda gripped it with her free hand and climbed up, settling in front of Anya on the saddle. Anya tied the arm straps around Aieda's legs so she didn't fall off.

"We have a long ride, even as the dragon flies," Anya said. She passed Aieda a satchel. "Put Ilian in this, so you don't have to carry him." She leaned back as Aieda got Ilian situated in the satchel.

"Take to the sky," Vrael commanded. Du Skulblaka Fricai leapt into the air, followed closely behind by the other dragons. Aieda's stomach flipped as Nadine beat her great wings, rising above the canopy that had always been above Aieda, the twenty years of her life. Ilian peeked out of his satchel, looking around.

'_Enjoy the free air, little one_,' Nadine told the little violet hatchling. Ilian let out a squeaky roar. Nadine answered him with a jubilant, wild roar that rang over the trees. The other dragons joined the duet with a thundering chorus.

"Yeah!" Anya cried, laughing.

"Wahoo!" another human rider shouted, his dragon turning a loop in the air. A chain reaction of acrobatics was set off down the formation. The only ones who didn't do some sort of flip were Vrael and Anya.

"I don't want to risk you or Ilian falling. Those arm straps weren't meant to hold a person's entire weight."

They flew on through the day, the terrain below staying thick forest. When night fell, Vrael called a halt. The riders removed their dragons' saddles and the majestic beasts took to the sky once more, to hunt.

"Here's as good as anywhere," Anya muttered, as she laid out her bedding on a soft bed of moss. A male elf came toward Aieda, 2 bundles under his arm. He bowed and said the customary greeting. Aieda replied graciously.

"I am Dormithin of Ellesméra," he said. "It is an honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine," Aieda replied.

Dormithin handed her one of the bundles. "This is for you to use. I carry a spare. Would you care to join us for a small meal?" He gestured to a small ring on elves who sat on their bedding, eating a few berries.

"I'd be happy to," Aieda said. She followed Dormithin over to the group. The elves all rose when the pair entered the circle.

Pleasantries were exchanged and introductions made, before Aieda finally took a seat next to Dormithin. After the formalities were out of the way, the elves relaxed, enjoying each other's company. The riders spoke of their training, while Aieda listened carefully. By the time the elves settled in to sleep, she'd learned a lot about what Ilian and she would be, one day, expected to do.

Aieda laid out her bedding next to Anya and settled into the warm wool blankets. Ilian curled up in the crook of her arm, making his purring sound.

_Sleep well, My Happiness. Tomorrow is another day_. Aieda closed her eyes, and listened to the soft heartbeat of her new companion.

The next morning, Aieda and the other riders rose with the sun, ate a light breakfast, and continued on. They flew all day, only stopping briefly to allow the dragons a rest. When night fell, Vrael, once again called a halt, and they landed, setting up a light camp, before beginning the cycle all over again. The days passed, until on the third day, the group of riders finally passed over the boundary of Du Weldenvarden, into the Broddring Kingdom. They flew west; towards the biggest range of mountains Aieda had ever seen.

"They're called 'The Spine'," Anya explained, when she saw Aieda staring at the mountains. "They're actually, not even the tallest mountains in Alagaësia. The tallest are the Beors, in the far south, across the Hadarac Desert." They flew past Ceunon and angled southwest, following the Anora River as it circle down, and headed north past Utgard, the Dragon Rider outpost, at the mouth of the Palancar Valley. They stopped in Therinsford, the only town the riders stopped in, since their departure from Ellesméra. From Therinsford, Vrael led the riders over the Spine and to the coast, where they stopped for their final rest, before crossing the sea to Vroengard.

Aieda stood on the shore, staring out, to the distant island, which was the Headquarters of the Dragon Riders, and her new home. It was night, and she could see the distant lights, flickering over the sea. She wondered what it would be like. Would she be lonely? Probably. Would she be homesick? Definitely. Would she make friends? Possibly. Would she ever have time to stand, just as she was now, looking to the future? Who knew? Aieda knelt and dug a shallow hole, beyond the reach of the surf. "Reisa du adurna," she whispered, her hand extended to the salt water that battered the shore. The gedwëy ignasia on her left palm shone a violet color as the water rose from the nearest wave, and collected once more, inside the shallow hole in the sand. Aieda knelt and leaned over the pool, thinking of Mynar. "Draumr kópa."

The surface of the pool rippled, and an image of Mynar appeared. He was "sleeping". Elves don't really sleep, but go into a deep, meditation-like state, where they dream. Mynar sat upright, his eyes closed, his breathing even. His face was loose, devoid of any of the emotions he'd revealed, four days ago. Aieda smiled as she thought of her long-time friend. She cleared the image and thought of her mother and father. "Draumr kópa," she murmured again. There were her parents, also in their meditation-like state, as peaceful as Mynar had been.

Her worries satisfied, Aieda returned the water back to its rightful place and walked back up the shore to where the dragon riders had landed. They were repacking their supplies and topping off their water skins. The dragons were at a stream, taking their last drafts of the fresh water, before beginning their flight across the miles of impure salt water.

"Ready to go?" Anya asked, as Aieda rejoined her next to Nadine.

"Yes," Aieda replied. "I think I am." She looked down at the satchel slung around her neck and shoulder as it shifted. Ilian peeked his head out; hoping for more of the food Aieda had given him. He sent a feeling of hunger down their connection.

"You've eaten already," Aieda told him. "Hush, we're almost there." She tucked the little head back into the satchel before joining Anya on top of Nadine.

"Riders! To the sky!" Vrael called. The group took off, heading west, over the sea, to the island in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here's the next chapter, as promised. It's the last one for now following Aieda. The next one will be from Bryn's POV. Count on it probably next Friday.**

**Also, in reply to an anonymous review from IloveOromis, Aieda can use magic because she is an elf. Their culture uses a lot of magic, so she would know all about it already, even though she is a new Dragon Rider. You'll see in later chapters though, this isn't necessarily the case for all Riders. Just the elf ones. I just thought Aieda would be ignorant on her culture if she didn't already use magic. But thanks for the review and, as always, questions are welcomed!**

**-Wish**

**P.S. Please review! I really can't tell if you like it or not! Tell me what I need to fix if you don't.**

Chapter 3

Doru Araeba

The lights grew in size, as the coast shrunk behind them. The island in front, and the shore behind, was the only things that confirmed the dragons were actually going somewhere. The wind blew strong over the sea, and the waves crested and fell under the dragons' bellies, and still, they flew on. Within minutes of flying over the sea, Aieda, Anya, and Nadine were soaked through. The dragons flew low over the water, which meant, occasionally, a wave would lap at their undersides. The spray off the sea seeped into the riders' clothes, combining with the wind to completely chill both human and elf alike, to the bone. Only the dragons were impervious to the elements, under their thick hides, and they kept going, never slowing. Ilian squeaked with delight from his satchel. He tugged against the rugged canvas, longing to get free and spread his wings. Aieda held him in place with a firm grip.

You are not yet ready, she told him. Ilian snorted a small puff of smoke, much to Aieda's and Anya's amusement. They flew on, until finally, the dragons began ascending over the mountains on Vroengard, towards the apex where Doru Araeba is nestled. As soon as they passed over the coast of Vroengard, a rider on the back of a moss green dragon approached them from the north side.

"Who approaches the fortress of Doru Araeba?" he called.

"It is I, Vrael, and my company of Riders, back from Ellesméra," Vrael called back.

"Proceed," the rider replied, bowing from his mount. Vrael led the formation onward. There were no more challenges, though plenty more sentries.

"The scout passed on the message," Anya noted. The dragons crested the central summit and soared over Doru Araeba, the headquarters of the Dragon Riders.

Doru Araeba was the size of a city. Multiple buildings were nestled inside high, thick walls. Dragons, with and without riders, flew over the buildings, creating a shimmering rainbow, illuminated by the lights of the city below. Aieda noticed that all the buildings she saw had at least one hole, large enough to fit even Du Skulblaka Fricai, in the wall. Dragons flew through them to access the buildings. Everything was large enough for a dragon.

Vrael led them to the largest, central building. Most of the dragons flew from, or towards, this building. A large, open area was situated to the east of the building. It was big enough for multiple dragons to land comfortably. Nadine touched down gently and breathed a deep sigh.

Home at last, she said, to no one in particular. Other dragons gave a snort of agreement. Nadine waited for Anya and Aieda to climb down, and then Anya took off her saddle.

"I'll see you at the den," Anya told her dragon. The green dragon took off, soaring back over the city, blending into the shifting rainbow that floated over the rooftops. Aieda saw the other Riders doing similar things with their own dragons. Soon, the courtyard was empty, except for the ten Riders, Vrael, Aieda, and Ilian.

"Thank you for your service," Vrael told the Riders. "Return the un-hatched eggs and get some sleep." The Riders who carried egg pouches nodded and left, heading towards a large, double door, opening into the central building. Anya remained with Aieda, standing before Vrael.

"Aieda and Ilian will stay in the hatchery for tonight. In the morning, training will begin." Vrael turned on his heel and walked off, towards the far side of the area where a noticeably smaller structure stood.

"This way," Anya said, leading Aieda towards the large double doors the other Riders had passed through.

The corridor the doors opened to was enormous. The roof stretched as high as the canopy in Du Weldenvarden, and was wide enough to fit two dragons, the size of Du Skulblaka Fricai.

"This is the main route through the hatchery," Anya explained. Numerous other corridors branched off from the main one, each smaller, but still big enough to fit a dragon. Anya walked down the main hallway a ways and then turned down another corridor, before climbing a circular stairway that was designed for humans, and stopping at the top, in front of a door marked "Hatchery Apartments".

"You'll stay here for tonight," Anya said. "Den Five is open." Anya turned and walked back down the stairs, leaving Aieda with Ilian already sleeping in her arms. Aieda turned towards the door.

"No use in standing out here," she said to the little purple dragon. She opened the door and walked in.

The Hatchery Apartments were open to the elements. A large, gaping hole in the far wall allowed dragons to access the apartments. Perpendicular to the hole was a wall of what could only be the "dens" Anya had been referring to. They were basically large caves, carved into the walls, and accessible to people by a series of ladders and ledges. A handful of them were occupied by sleeping dragons and their riders. Aieda made her way to the middle and craned her neck. The dens went up for four levels, four dens on each level. The den Anya had mentioned, Den Five, was on the second row, closest to the large hole in the wall, and empty. Aieda climbed the ladder to the second row and walked down the ledge to #5. Ilian explored the den, including the large, cushion, set out for a dragon and the bed for the Rider.

"Let's settle in," Aieda told the little purple dragon. She waited for the hatchling to settle on the bed before lying down and going into her restful state with a grateful sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so now you've gotten a bit of Aieda. Here is a new character, Bryn. Bryn is a ten-year old boy, travelling to Gil'ead from his home in Furnost to hopefully become a Dragon Rider. I hope you like this new perspective. It was interesting to write!**

**-Wish**

Chapter 4

Gil'ead

Bryn Lirsson rode down the road into Gil'ead on a black gelding, borrowed from the neighbors. Ahead of him and behind him, traders' wagons rolled along at an easy, but steady, pace. Bryn had left his home in Furnost so many months ago with the caravan with the intentions of arriving in Gil'ead in time to meet the Dragon Riders. It was the time in the year when the Dragon Riders bring numerous eggs to the city. Hundreds of human children, age 10, travel with families and caravans to parade past the eggs. Each hope in earnest to be one of the few to be chosen by an egg. The odds weren't favorable. Only ten eggs were brought, and hundreds of children came. Often times, you were lucky if any eggs were left by the time it was your turn.

Bryn's older brother, Cor, had been one of the few lucky ones. A stormy grey egg had hatched for him, four years ago. Now, it was Bryn's turn.

The gates of Gil'ead were swarming with people. The city was usually a busy place, but that week was extra chaotic and the city was packed.

"We always plan a visit here when the Riders bring their eggs," the trader driving the cart behind Bryn said, "The city is as crowded as ever." The trader laughed his deep, booming laugh that, Bryn suspects, could be heard from anywhere in the long caravan.

When Bryn made it to the gate, the guard stopped him.

"Are you here for the hatching?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Bryn replied.

The guard handed him an envelope from a small satchel at his hip. The envelope looked official and was sealed with the crest of the Dragon Riders. "Take this to the castle and show it to the guard. It has all the information you need." He waved Bryn through.

Bryn looked around, trying to get his bearings. His father had shown him a map of the city, pointing out each gate and the castle, which was a central point.

"There you are," he whispered, when he saw the tall spires in the distance. He urged his horse along the crowded main street, towards the castle. The streets were so congested; it took Bryn two hours to reach the main gate.

"What's your purpose?" demanded one of the guards at the gate. There were ten in all, and each warily looked around at every passersby. This was a bodyguard's worst nightmare.

"The guard at the North Gate gave me this," Bryn said, handing the castle guard the envelope. The guard flipped it over and examined the seal, stamped in wax on the back.

"Alright go in," he said, giving the envelope back to Bryn and lifting his spear just enough to allow Bryn to pass on the horse. "Take the first left and enter the third door on the right. Good luck."

Bryn turned towards the corridor that waited in front of him. He dismounted and led the gelding, trying to appear cool and confident. Bryn didn't know if he succeeded, but he did manage to find the door the guard spoke of. Bryn tethered the horse to one of the rings outside the door before, grasping the envelope, he entered.

The room beyond was full of children, all ten years old, all pacing around the room. Farm boys and nobles alike were waiting in the stuffy room. At the far end, a door would periodically open and close. There were about 200 children in the room, all trying to make themselves heard over the roar.

The door behind Bryn opened and he turned to see the most magnificent man he'd ever seen. The man was very tall, dressed in dark blue with a swirling cape and a long sword at his hip. A blue sapphire was set into the pommel of the sword. It drew Bryn's attention right away. As the man rested his hand on the pommel of the sword, Bryn caught a glimpse of silver on the man's palm. He was a Dragon Rider! The man's face was set in a hard, serious expression, which was broken up by three long scars across his cheek. Bryn couldn't help but stare, even though he'd been chastised by his mother numerous times for doing so.

"Attention!" the man called with a deep, thunderous voice that reminded Bryn of the trader from the caravan. The room went quiet almost immediately, all the children focusing on the newcomer who radiated power. "In a few moments, everyone will pass through this door and proceed in an orderly line to the Main Hall, where each of you will have the chance to touch each egg, in hopes one will pick you as its Rider. If the egg begins to crack, immediately place it on the floor and kneel. One of the Riders will be there to help. No one, under any circumstances, is to attempt to steal or damage any egg. We will know.

"If no egg hatches, you will leave through the secondary door quietly and without contest. Are there any questions?" A boy towards the middle raised his hand over the crowd. He was obviously a noble, by the quality of his tunic and the way he held himself.

"Nobles will proceed first," he said. His words were not a question, but a command.

"We do not acknowledge social rank in the Riders, and rank will not be considered by any of the dragons inside the ten eggs we have. Therefore, as of now, you are all of equal rank, until you are rejected by all ten dragons. Form a line." The children immediately pushed towards the door. Bryn found himself at the front, but was shoved from behind into the now closed door.

"Move peasant," the boy from behind Bryn snapped. More hands grabbed him and pulled him back, away from the door. The noble who'd tried to command the Rider stepped in front of Bryn, quickly followed by five of his noble friends.

"Know your place!" the boy growled. The door opened and the man beckoned.

"Come," he said. The noble boys led the way out of the waiting room and down the hall again. Bryn found the black gelding gone.

"They probably took it to the stables." Bryn looked around and found a shorter boy just behind him.

"Excuse me?" Bryn asked the smaller boy.

"You're horse. I saw it outside. They took it to the stables. Don't worry."

"Right," Bryn replied.

"I'm Matthias."

"Bryn."

"I'm going to be a Dragon Rider. I have to be," Matthias said.

"What do you mean you 'have to be'?"

Matthias brushed his tunic. It was made of coarse, homespun wool with numerous patches and extensions in the length and sleeves. "My family-- let's just say they don't own the largest farm."

The line paused at the door until the Rider opened it and ushered the children in. The Great Hall was the largest room in the castle. Ten Riders, elves and human, all male, stood in an equally spaced line down the hall. At the far end was a secondary room. Matthias, Bryn, and the other peasant children stared, mouths gapping, at the finery that bedecked the hall, shimmering in the chandelier light. What next drew Bryn's attention were the 10 eggs. There were three different shades of brown , a light and a dark blue, a burgundy red, a soft sea green, a dark sage, and two so dark, they were almost black.

The nobles at the front began the procession past. They picked up the egg that lay on the smooth marble, rolling it in their hands, before putting it back. By the time Bryn came to the first egg, the mean noble boy was on his eighth egg, with no luck. Bryn picked up the mud brown egg. He rolled it around, tracing the vein before replacing it. The next one was the dark sage. That one didn't do anything either. Neither did the light blue or the other browns. Bryn thought he might've felt a slight tap at one of the dark ones, but it may have been his imagination. The others did no more than a rock would. As he was reaching for the last, burgundy, one, a shout rang across the hall. A girl had placed the light blue egg on the floor and was leaning over it, a look of intent focus on her face. The Rider who'd led them from the waiting room to the hall was crouched with her, along with the human Rider who'd been watching over the egg. Bryn looked sheepishly at the elf who watched over the burgundy egg in front of him.

"Pick it up," the elf urged his face impassive. His voice rang, like a chorus of bells, in perfect harmony. Bryn picked up the egg, like he was told. This one felt different. For the first time since he'd begin to try eggs, he had no doubt this was a living being. He gently traced the vein and rolled it over.

Thump. Thump. Bryn frowned. He turned it back over and traced the vein again. Thump. Thump. The elf seemed curious now. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"I-I think it just--"Crack! A large fissure in the egg shell appeared, tracing the outline of the vein.

"Set it down," the elf urged. He gave a piercing whistle and waved. The Rider hurried over, kneeling next to Bryn on the cool marble.

"Excellent," he said. "Three so far, with the one from Ellesméra."

"Yes sir," the elf replied. He gracefully bent down to examine the egg, which was now considerably more cracked. "The shell seems thicker," the elf noted.

"Yes. They have been," the Rider replied. Bryn kept an ear open to the conversation as he watched the egg. A chunk of shell burst off the egg, whizzing towards the elf. The elf Rider caught it deftly and gently replaced it on the floor. A leg popped out, and then what looked to be a crumpled ball of membrane. Bryn assumed it was a wing. As more of the egg cracked, Bryn could see more and more of the baby dragon inside. It looked like a soggy mass of skin and bones, not the prettiest sight. Yet, for some unexplainable reason, Bryn fell in love with it. He was interested. There was a final crack and the whole hatchling tumbled out of the egg, rolling to a sprawling stop in front of Bryn's knees.

"Go ahead," the Rider urged, "pick it up." Bryn looked back at the dragon. It was opening its eyes, blinking away the egg fluid. The deep burgundy color was handsome. The tiny dragon rose on shaky legs and looked around at the new world, so different from the inside of its egg. Then, it spotted Bryn. With its deep red eyes, the dragon held Bryn's gaze as it crawled towards him. Bryn saw intelligence in those eyes, far surpassing a normal intelligence from a newborn. Bryn tentatively reached his right hand out to the dragon, feeling obliged to touch it. The dragon backed away a little, unsure, but after catching a whiff of Bryn's scent, it edged closer and closer. The tension built and was released suddenly and without warning. As Bryn placed his palm on the young dragon's head, there was a blinding light and a sharp pain traveled up his arm, numbing it. Bryn gave a shout of surprise and snatched his hand away.

"What the—?" Bryn looked down at his palm. In the center was a silvery, round mark. It looked like a burn scar. Bryn looked from his smarting hand to the dragon, which was standing there, looking curiously at him. Apparently, it had felt nothing. "Look what you did!" Bryn told the dragon. He held his palm out to the baby again and it examined the new mark, before giving a satisfied squeak.

"Let me see that," the Rider said. Bryn let the Rider have his palm as the man examined it closely. "Good. Now to see if it's a girl or a boy." The Rider picked up the hatchling and unceremoniously, turned it upside down. The hatchling squawked its complaints at the behavior, but the Rider handed it back to Bryn. "It's a girl," he told Bryn.

Bryn looked down at the baby dragon. A little _girl_. The dragon was a _girl_.

_What's so wrong with a girl?_ A part of him asked.

_Well, nothing,_ the other part replied. _It's just—I never imagined a dragon as a girl._ Bryn, ignoring _both_ sides of his brain, picked up the tiny dragon and cradled it to his chest. It was _his_ little girl. And he had to give her a name. Vinyan.

Bryn and Vinyan were shuffled off to the side of the room where the girl and her own, light blue hatchling stood waiting.

"What's her name?" the girl asked.

"Vinyan," Bryn replied. "Er, and I'm Bryn."

The girl smiled. "I'm Raina. And this is Zephyr." She cradled the little blue hatchling in her arms, smiling. Bryn couldn't help but roll his eyes. She was such a _girl_.

_There's that word again,_ Bryn thought.

"Are you excited to go?" Raina asked.

"Yes," Bryn replied. "Are you?"

"Of course," Raina told him. "This is a great _honor._ To be chosen by the Dragon Riders. My parents will be so proud."

"But won't you miss them?"

Raina shrugged. "Sure I will," she replied, "But I'll get over that. This is more important than being homesick."

Bryn frowned. Homesick. _Was_ he homesick? Bryn hadn't been home in a long time, as it was. And now that he had a dragon, he wasn't going to be home in a _longer_ time.

_Yes,_ Bryn thought, when a pang hit his stomach, _I _am_ homesick._

**A/N2: As always, please review! I'm not getting very many on this story. I've decided to post up through Chapter 5 because that's how much was posted on shurtugal(dot)fanfiction(dot)net, but I won't be writing any more after that if you guys don't like it and don't review. Sorry to be mean, but I don't have a lot of time and there are three other fanfictions, plus my school work to work on.**

**So PLEASE review!**

**-Wish**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, So this is the last chapter I had posted on Shurtugal(dot)fanfiction(dot)net. So from here on out, posts will be slower since I actually have to write them! I hope you like it. One more from Bryn and then back to Aieda.**

**-Wish**

Chapter 5

A Shur'tugal

Bryn watched the other children march by the remaining eggs. So far, nobody else had gotten a dragon to hatch for them. Bryn found himself being _jealous_ of the children who walked out of the room, empty-handed. _They'd_ go back to their families, their lives, and continue them. Bryn's life, with the first crack of Vinyan's egg, had been turned completely upside-down. Nothing he'd learned about the family trade would matter anymore.

_But at least I might see Cor and his dragon,_ Bryn thought. _After all, there couldn't be _that_ many Riders._ Bryn was drawn from his thoughts as there was a disturbance towards the beginning of the line of eggs. One of the brown ones had begun to hatch for none other then Matthias. Bryn didn't understand how he'd gotten so far back in the line, after walking in with Bryn, but there he was, crouched over the mud brown egg and beaming from ear to ear. The Rider had joined him and they were both staring intently as another dragon hatched.

Bryn felt happy for Matthias. He'd gotten his wish. A hatchling had chosen him. Bryn watched as the mud brown hatchling crawled out of the remains of the shell, looking around and licking the egg membrane from its foreleg. Matthias looked like he wanted to jump out of his skin. But the Rider soothed him, telling him to let the hatchling find Matthias. Bryn looked from the mud brown hatchling to his own, which was now resting peacefully in his arms.

Finally the hatchling made its way over to Matthias and nudged Matthias's outstretched hand with its nose. There was a flash of light and a yelp followed by a thump as Matthias fell backwards. The hatchling's action had obviously surprised him. The Rider declared the hatchling a boy and Matthias joined Bryn, Vinyan, Raina, and Zephyr, out of the way.

"Congratulations," Bryn told him.

"Thanks," Matthias said. "You too."

"I'm Raina," Raina said, reaching around Bryn to shake Matthias's hand. The both winced as their newly tender palms brushed together. It was obvious they'd forgotten. Bryn couldn't help but chuckle.

They then introduced their hatchlings. Matthias decided to name his Jonah, after his one time baby brother who'd succumbed to a fever in his first year.

The three new Riders talked together as the rest of the line went through. In the end, only one other was picked, leaving six eggs that were as of yet, unhatched. The girl who got chosen's name was Winnie and she got picked by the midnight blue egg. The hatchling ended up being another boy, and she named him Estrel. The lead Rider shook his head, disappointed as the Riders that looked over the remaining eggs packed them up again. Then he went over to his four new Riders and his disappointment changed to a warm smile.

"Welcome young Riders," He said. "Kvetha Shur'tugal. My name is Namorain. I am Shur'tugal Vrael's second-in-command. Welcome to the ranks of the Dragon Riders. You have all been specially chosen for this path by the hatchlings you hold in your arms." Bryan and the others found themselves looking down at the little dragons that were all napping in their arms.

"We will be leaving soon to travel to Illirea, the last elven stronghold outside of Du Weldenvarden, to begin your training. The Riders who cared for your dragon's egg will now become your mentor. You will ride with them and learn from them. They will help you navigate your way through our world until you are ready to move on. Are there any questions?"

None of the four spoke up. This was all a lot to deal with. They were leaving behind everything they knew for a world of dragons and elves and mystery. The Dragon Riders, while they were known throughout the Broddring Kingdom, weren't ones to broadcast their ways. You couldn't possibly be prepared for this. Namorain left them and Bryn found himself alone as the other three were led off by older Riders. Bryn looked around; not really remembering what the Rider who'd watched over his egg _looked_ like.

_He was an elf,_ Bryn thought. Fortunately, Bryn was saved from guessing anymore as there was a light tap on his shoulder. Bryn spun around to find the elf who'd watched over Vinyan's egg, standing behind him.

This was the first time Bryn really _looked_ at the elf. He wore a deep green shade and one of the famous Rider swords hung at his hip, like Namorain's. Except this sword held a dark emerald stone in the pommel.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin," the elf said, touching his two fingers to his lips. His words were musical and flowing, exotic to the accents Bryn was used to hearing.

"Huh?" Bryn couldn't help but say. He immediately felt stupid that he didn't know what the elf was trying to say, but Bryn didn't speak this language.

"The _proper_ response," the elf corrected, "is 'Atra du evarínya ono varda'."

Bryn tried out the phrase. "Ahhtrah do evurena oh no var duh."

The elf laughed, a musical laugh, like his language. "Try it again." He repeated the proper phrase and Bryn tried his hardest to copy the elf's accent and words perfectly. What occurred was a passable reply.

"Okay, let's try it all," the elf suggested. "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

"Atra du evarínya ono varda," Bryn managed to say in reply, touching his two fingers to his lips like the elf did.

"And the last part, for a formal greeting is, 'Un mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr'."

Bryn laughed and shook his head. "No way am I going to be able to say _that_."

"You'll get it eventually. That is the traditional elven greeting, in the Ancient Language. If you meet an elf and you are of lower rank, or want to show respect, you start. If you are at a formal occasion, add the last line. You touch your fingers to your lips to signify that you will speak the truth," the elf explained. He held out a hand, "But for now I think we can just greet each other the way you know how. My name is Iroth of Ellesméra."

"I am Bryn Lirrson," Bryn replied, returning Iroth's handshake, "Of Furnost."

"Furnost? You must've traveled a long time to reach here."

"I started out almost a month ago," Bryn told him.

"I'm glad you did," Iroth replied. "Come. There is someone you must meet before we leave. You had a horse?"

"Yes, a black gelding. It belongs to the family who lives next to us in Furnost."

"They will make sure it is sent back to its proper owner," Iroth assured Bryn. He led him out the door the children who weren't picked had exited through. It led them out into a through way in the castle at Gil'ead. One way led back into the open street. It was guarded at the end. The other way, led deeper into the castle proper, towards what looked to be some sort of courtyard. Bryn heard some loud thumping coming from this way and he gripped Vinyan tighter. The little burgundy dragon was poking its head out, interested in the source of the noise.

"What's that?" Bryn asked warily.

"You'll see," Iroth promised. He led Bryn out into the sunlight and Bryn gasped. Waiting in the courtyard, wings tucked against their backs and sun glinting off their magnificent hides, were no less then eleven full size dragons. Some were larger or smaller. One dragon in particular, a blue one, was the largest. But all were spectacular and even somewhat intimidating. Rows of gleaming white teeth with razor sharp points lined their jaws. Talons, just as deadly, decorated their feet. Spines of varying heights and frequencies lined each dragon's back, disrupted only by a molded leather saddle that sat between the two wing joints.

"Wow," Bryn breathed, not sure what else to say. The sight was greater then anything he'd ever seen in his life.

"Wait until you see them in parade," Iroth whispered in his ear. Bryn couldn't help by jump. He'd forgotten the elf's presence. Iroth led him through the group to a dark green dragon.

This dragon wasn't the biggest, but it wasn't the smallest either. Iroth stepped up and whispered to it in the language he'd begun teaching Bryn, before turning back to his mentee.

"Bryn, this is my dragon companion, Darroth. He is my most _trusted_ friend."

'_Greetings young Shur'tugal,_' Bryn heard a deep rumbling growl say in his mind.

"Er, hi?" Bryn replied, looking around for the source of the voice. Then he realized it was Darroth. He was speaking to Bryn.

'_What did you name your own companion?'_ Darroth wanted to know.

"Think your thoughts back to him," Iroth counseled.

_Vinyan,_ Bryn thought.

'_Hello little one.'_ It took Bryn a moment to realize that Darroth was in fact addressing Bryn's dragon and not Bryn himself. Vinyan replied in a tiny squeak and Bryn felt a soft sensation of curiosity.

"Riders, mount up!" Bryn hadn't noticed Namorain enter the courtyard. The lieutenant climbed on the back of the largest blue dragon as other riders mounted the backs of their own dragons.

"Here," Iroth handed Bryn a small pouch. "Put Vinyan in here when we are flying. She won't be able to save herself if she falls. His wings aren't strong enough.

Vinyan squawked a protest, but Bryn tucked her away, safely in the pouch. Then Iroth gave him a leg up onto Darroth's back before climbing up after him.

"Secure your legs with these ties," Iroth explained, gesturing to two sets of ties under Bryn's legs. Iroth slipped his own legs into larger, sturdier ties. "They are for my hands when Darroth is fighting, so I don't fall off, but they will be sufficient for you to use this ride. It's not _too_ long."

Bryn tied the ties around his legs and Iroth checked them, making sure they were snug. Vinyan's head poked out of the pouch, looking around with what Bryn could only describe as excitement. She chirped as Darroth got to his feet and prepared to take off.

"Riders!" Narmorain called, "Take to the sky!"

The courtyard was a jumble of colors and wings as all eleven dragons took off at the same time. Once clear of the castle, they spread out, developing a formation. The city of Gil'ead stretched out below them and Bryn couldn't help but stare in wonder. Everything looked so _tiny_. The terrain that had taken Bryn so long to traverse on foot or horseback looked like nothing from up there. As the Riders flew off, Bryn heard people below cheer them away. He couldn't help but feel proud. They were cheering him and the other Riders. He, Bryn Lirsson of Furnost, was a Dragon Rider, a Shur'tugal, an Argetlam.

**A/N2: Please Please Please REVIEW!**

**-Wish**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, been a little while, eh? Sorry. Here's the third chapter of Bryn. Now it should go back to Aieda. I don't know when it will be up, but it will be EVENTUALLY. Please review!**

**-Wish**

Chapter 6

The Last Elven Stronghold

Bryn enjoyed flying. As they sailed over the landscape of the Broddring Kingdom, Iroth told Bryn of the Dragon Riders, traditions and rules. Bryn came to like the elf. Iroth seemed more and more familiar now, not so much the unknown entity that he was when Bryn had first met him in Gil'ead. Iroth was his friend, his "older brother" of sorts. Bryn found himself, one day, telling Iroth of his family.

"My brother left years ago. He's also a Rider. I hope I'll get to see him."

"Who is he?" Iroth asked.

"Cor Lirsson," Bryn replied.

"Cor? Ah yes, Cor. With the stormy gray right? He came to Illiera the year after me."

"Do you know him?"

"We are acquaintances," Iroth admitted. "I haven't seen him in two years. I heard he was going south."

"Oh…" Bryn was silent for a while as they drifted on the updrafts, past clouds.

"Do not dismay," Iroth assured him. "If he were dead, word would've been sent. Often times, no news of a Rider, is good news."

"I guess that's reassuring," Bryn said, though he didn't feel at ease.

As they flew on, the days seemed to lengthen. All Bryn hoped for was a soft pillow and a hot bath. Vinyan enjoyed herself, often spreading her wings as Darroth flew, if Bryn let her. One time, she even rose a little before Bryn grabbed a hold of her again.

On the fourth day, Namorain announced they'd be in Illirea by midday.

"Just in time for a solid meal." Iroth commented, grinning at Bryn. Bryn thought about the foods his mother cooked, back in Furnost. They'd been living off of dried meat and other lightweight provisions since they'd left Gil'ead. Well, Iroth didn't eat the meat. In fact none of the elves and few of the Riders ate meat. They mainly ate vegetables and fruit they might have or found. The dragons went hunting in shifts so the Riders always had at least four dragons in the camp at all times.

Not that any of the Riders were helpless. Often times at night, the older Riders would spar. They'd fight each other with their magnificent blades. That was how Bryn found out that the blade part of the Rider's sword matches the hue of their dragon's scales. Iroth sparred another elf on the second night. His dark green blade was hard to see in the dim light of the fire. The two elves clashed in a fury of lethal blows for about half a candle mark. Bryn could just barely follow their inhumanly fast reflexes as they seemed to parry every attack before it was even dealt. The match ended with Iroth's opponent on the ground, disarmed, Iroth's blade steady at his neck.

Then Iroth gave a musical laugh and sheathed his sword, helping his friend to his feet. He jested with the other elf in their language before the next pair stepped up to practice.

The night after, Bryn asked Iroth about swordsmanship.

"You like it, don't you? Iroth asked, an amused smile playing across his cat-like features.

"Yes," Bryn admitted, grinning.

"Well, you'll learn swordplay in Illirea, but I don't see why I can't teach you a few basics. Come on."

Iroth had then led Bryn away from the camp, into the woods, where they'd practiced basic parries and strikes. Iroth was a meticulous teacher and Bryn was an enthusiastic student. By the time they'd returned to camp, Bryn was tired, but exhilarated, and Iroth had pronounced him capable of dealing with an _untrained_ attacker. But he strongly cautioned Bryn against taking on a real swordsman.

By midday, four days after they'd left Gil'ead, one of the elven Riders spotted Illirea in the distance. A few moments later, Bryn saw the large cluster of buildings for himself. His heart leapt and, like the other Riders, he anticipated the welcome rest from the dragon saddle.

As they came closer, a rusty orange color shape rose from a large building at the center of the city. It was joined by a dirt color shape and they flew forth to confront the group. Bryn automatically assumed they were dragons, and when the two shapes materialized more, he wasn't surprised to see two adult dragons, mounted by a male and a female elf. The female rode the orange dragon, while the male was mounted on the brown one.

The female called to Bryn's group in the elves' language, and then again, in Bryn's tongue.

"Who approaches Illirea, the stronghold of the elves? State your purpose."

Namorain called back, like the female elf had, first in the elves' language, and then in his own, "It is I, Namorain, and my company of Riders, returned from Gil'ead. We bear four new Riders to add to our ranks."

The female elf exchanged a glance with the male on the brown, and then they both relaxed.

"Welcome back Namorain," the male said so that Bryn could understand. "You and your company have been missed." They turned and escorted the group into Illirea.

Illirea was just as magnificent as all the tales said it was. The whole city was encompassed inside a double wall, one tall, wide wall, followed by a shorter, thinner wall. The secondary walls could be seen from Bryn's angle in the air, just as strong as the one before it, but the second wall would be completely unseen from a force on the ground. It was an unpleasant surprise for an attacking force. Not that anyone would dare try to attack the stronghold, but just in case, elves walked patrols around the walls. Archer slits dotted both walls, allowing arrows to be shot from the safety of the walls. Bryn would later learn that hidden tunnels ran below the city to allow food and water to be brought in during a long siege. Illirea was the perfect defense, and thus, it made sense for the Riders to bring their future here. Bryn and any other young Rider would be perfectly safe behind _these_ walls.

Inside, Illirea was a bustling city, just like Gil'ead and its gates were currently open, allowing traffic to pass into and out of the city, watched over by more elf guards. But the dragons didn't land on the road and walk in like a common animal. Escorted by the two elves on their own dragons, Bryn, Iroth, and the other Riders flew over the double wall and to the center of Illirea, the Dragon Riders' keep.

This massive building rose up over everything else in the city, looking out over the rows of buildings. Tiny dots that were people and slightly larger dots that were carts and animals milled around below. Nobody except for the occasional child even looked up, let alone acknowledged the presence of the dragons overhead. It was quite obvious the sight was a common one.

As Bryn and the other Riders approached the Dragon Riders' keep, the smaller forms of people tapered off, but those that remained were joined with the _much_ larger and more colorful forms of dragons, either in the air or on the ground, walking through the larger streets. The dragons flew in to land in a large yard. Other dragons were landing or taking off from the same area. In a half circle to the west of the yard was a tall structure with holes in the walls like honeycombs in a beehive. Bryn assumed this was where the dragons lived. Some holes were covered over with some sort of cloudy cover. Some were wide open and dragons could be seen inside, their bright hides giving them away. And yet others were vacant, the dragon couch and the Rider's bed completely empty.

Darroth landed in the yard with the other dragons, folding his wings quickly so that they were out of the way of the others. Thirteen dragons landing all at once took up a large amount of space, and although the yard was possibly the biggest Bryn had ever seen, it was barely able to accommodate all the dragons at once.

"Get down, quickly," Iroth ordered. Bryn untied the cords around his legs that kept him in the saddle and leapt off of Darroth's back, keeping a hand over Vinyan's pouch as he absorbed the impact on the ground. Iroth was right behind him, landing lighter than Bryn had and a lot more gracefully. He turned back to Darroth and deftly unbuckled the straps that kept the saddle in the spot between his wings. As Iroth pulled it off, Darroth let out what sounded like a dragon's sigh accompanied by a small puff of black smoke. Iroth, slung the saddle over his shoulder, running a hand over Darroth's muscular neck. They must've conversed silently because a few seconds later, Iroth started walking away, grabbing Bryn by the arm and pulling him away just as Darroth unfolded his wings again. There was a blast of wind that sent an already off-balanced Bryn, stumbling.

One by one, the other dragons began taking off again, following after Darroth. And like Darroth, none of them had saddles anymore. Bryn looked around and saw the other Riders, all gripping their saddles on their shoulders like Iroth and watching their dragons fly off. Bryn spotted Raina, Matthias, and Winnie all standing uncertainly with their own mentors.

"Bryn." He turned to look back to Iroth, who had let go of his arm when he was clear of Darroth's wingspan. He was now turned, gesturing for Bryn to come with him. Bryn glanced down at Vinyan, surprisingly asleep in her pouch, before hurrying to follow Iroth's already retreating form.

Iroth led Bryn away from the large field, towards the honeycomb building. As he walked and Bryn hurried to keep up with his longer strides, Iroth began to explain just a little of what Bryn and the other three new Riders would be doing in the days to come.

"You'll stay in the Apprentice's apartments with the other three. The new elf Rider from Ellesméra will be arriving within a month or so. She'll be joining you all for a few classes, but some of hers will be different because as elves, we are taught the Ancient Language from birth. Also, she is still stronger than you, for now, until the changes start to have an effect on you, so she will not be practicing combat with you.

"Beyond that, the five of you will have the most interaction between each other in the next few months. When your dragons are large enough to be ridden, you will be chosen by a formal master, and then I will cease to be anything but just another Rider to you."

Bryn felt a little sorry at the thought. He liked Iroth, from travelling with him and the small amounts of training with him they'd done already. He would be sad to see him go, when the time came.

Iroth seemed to almost sense his thoughts. "Don't worry, that won't happen for months. Until then, it will be my job to push you. Training to be a Rider is not _easy_. The easiest part was getting chosen by a dragon, and that part is behind you. From now on, don't expect anything to come easily. Rider Training is _designed_ to challenge you mentally, physically, and emotionally. It is imperative that while you are here, you and Vinyan form a close relationship. It shouldn't be hard, since you are already bound in ways you will understand later."

Bryn was starting to feel confused at Iroth's cryptic words. It felt like Iroth was purposefully leaving something out. But also, Bryn was starting to feel nervous. From what Iroth described, training to be a Dragon Rider was going to be one of the hardest things he'd ever done in his life. And just a few days ago, Bryn had been thrilled to be chosen by Vinyan to be her Rider. But he was having doubts now.

Vinyan stirred in the pouch slung around Bryn's neck and shoulder. Bryn looked down automatically to see if something was wrong. But Vinyan just turned her head and looked up at him with her deep, burgundy eyes and Bryn could've swore he saw reassurance in those big eyes. There was absolutely no mistaking it as he felt a soft presence nudging at him and almost _comforting_ him.

"Bryn!" Iroth called, as Bryn had stopped to examine Vinyan in the middle of the hallway. Bryn tore his gaze away and sprinted to catch up, apologizing.

"Stay close," Iroth urged. "Illiera is a large city and it's easy for a newcomer to get lost."

Bryn was careful to keep close to Iroth after that. More and more people began to clutter the corridors and pathways the further into the city they moved. Bryn couldn't help but stare. Everyone they seemed to pass was a Dragon Rider and/or an elf. It made sense, since this was where they trained Riders and it was also the last elven stronghold outside of the forest Du Weldenvarden, but that didn't calm Bryn's curiosity one bit. He had to keep reminding his feet to walk each time he came upon a new sight.

Eventually Iroth led him to a large building, open to the air. They moved through the human-size door, though just to the right was a dragon portal. Inside, Bryn found the walls lined with honeycomb-like caves, stacked five rows high and accessed by ladders and long ledges. Some had some sort of screen pulled across, but many were open. Dragons of various colors and sizes walked or glided around the area with their Riders. The Riders ranged from just a year or two older than Bryn to perhaps a few years younger than Iroth appeared.

"These are the apprentice apartments," Iroth explained. "This is where you'll stay as long as you are an apprentice in Illiera. Come, we'll find you a space." Iroth led him towards the first sets of ladders. The two of them began to climb up until they came to the fourth level and Iroth finally stepped onto the ledge. Bryn followed, cautious to not look down. He didn't want to think about how far he would fall. Iroth seemed perfectly stable, traversing the ledge. It was big enough to pass two people, but to Bryn it seemed hardly wide enough to hold _Vinyan_ let alone a _person_. He hugged the wall and tried to inch along. Iroth, noticing his slower progress, turned around impatiently.

"If you are going to be a Dragon Rider, you must become accustomed to heights. Don't be foolish." He continued on, this time faster. Bryn took a deep breath and stepped away from the wall slightly, just enough that he could walk faster. He hurried only slightly, not daring to run just yet. It took him a while to catch up to Iroth where he stopped, four apartments in from the ladder.

"This will be yours and Vinyan's," he said, gesturing to the unoccupied cave. Bryn reached its entrance and slipped inside, immediately feeling better. The interior hosted a dragon couch that was _much_ too big for Vinyan in her current size, but would eventually be just right when she grew. It also held a bed for Bryn and a trunk for his belongings. The trunk was empty for now. Vinyan squirmed in her pouch until Bryn took her out and set her down. She immediately darted for the dragon couch and, taking a flying leap, planted herself squarely in the middle. Bryn couldn't help but chuckle as she sprawled out and closed her eyes, obviously content. Iroth watched her amused for a moment, before turning back to Bryn again.

"If you are comfortable with leaving Vinyan here, we may go find some food in the kitchens that will perhaps fill our stomachs better then travel food."

As if on cue, Bryn's stomach rumbled. He looked to it, embarrassed, and nodded.

"Come," Iroth said, smiling wirily. "I will show you the way to the kitchens."


	7. Author

**A/N: Important**

**Due to unforseeable, personal circumstances, I will be unable to update any of my stories, probably until May at least. Therefore, I'm placing everything on a temporary hiatus. I hate doing this but right now the decision is out of my hands. If I am able to, I will try to update sporadically, but I do not expect I will be able to.**

**I am sorry for disappointing all of you and I hope that, come May, you will give me another chance.**

**-Wish**

**P.S. I must also ask that you do not PM me with questions about updates. Questions about story details and plots are still welcome, though. Again, I am sorry.**


End file.
